


Oh, What Fun It Is To Ride

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Christmas, Collars, Consensual sex involving Ramsay, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, M/M, Office Sex, Puppy Play, Riding, Who'd of thunk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Robb was working late, as per usual, trying to type up some TPS reports as quickly as possible. His family was having their traditional Christmas dinner in about two hours and he couldn’t be late again two years in a row. Robb was a bit of a workaholic, which disappointed his siblings and mother on occasion, but his father respected his devotion to work. This year was different, however. He was on a mission and he wasn’t going to miss dinner this year.**!!Merry Christmas!!**





	Oh, What Fun It Is To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I'd write consensual Ramsay/Robb one day. And what better way to do it than with a Christmas fic?
> 
> Also, Robb's pet name is apparently Precious by default in my stories so...

Robb was working late, as per usual, trying to type up some TPS reports as quickly as possible. His family was having their traditional Christmas dinner in about two hours and he couldn’t be late again two years in a row. Robb was a bit of a workaholic, which disappointed his siblings and mother on occasion, but his father respected his devotion to work. This year was different, however. He was on a mission and he wasn’t going to miss dinner this year. He couldn’t bear to see Arya frown because her big brother was too serious.

Everyone at the office had cleared out thirty minutes ago, no doubt on their way to their own families, and here Robb was diligently clicking away at his keyboard. Truth be told, he finished up his files for the day quite some time ago, but took upon himself to pick up someone else’s slack. It could be that he worked for one of the biggest conglomerates in all of Great Britain or maybe it was because his life was just that boring. He really needed to loosen up every once in awhile.

Anyone at work could tell you that Robb was tightly wound and _too_ responsible, making him appear almost frigid in a way. Which wasn’t true. He wasn’t a stuck in the mud. He could joke around and laugh just like anyone else, but Robb knew his responsibilities came first. You didn’t get anywhere in a big company by being carefree and easy going. You had to climb up the ladder one rung at a time. And, yeah, maybe that made Robb uptight, but he wasn’t suffering. He liked where he was in the world right now. It’s not like he’s pushing himself to do something he doesn’t believe in.

This was _his_ life. _His_ choice.

The last person in the office left, dropping by Robb’s cubicle briefly to say goodbye and wish him a Merry Christmas. Robb returned the sentiment, smiling briefly before going about his business. He was nearly done with the report he was working on and just in time too. Robb clocked out in about fifteen minutes and then he’d be on his way to his parent’s house to spend quality time with the whole family. Even his cousins Jon and Theon would be there this year. There was no way he was going to flake.

All he had to do was print the files out, sign them, and leave them on his superior’s desk before he left and then he could catch a cab to his parents before everyone started to blow up his phone to ask where he was. His mouse pointer hovered on the print button as he gave the report a once over, double checking that it was up to his standards before clicking print. He pushed himself up from his chair and walked over towards the printer. Robb waited patiently by the machine as it pumped out each paper and sighed that his work was finally over.

They just needed a quick signature and then he could drop them off at Mr. Mormont’s desk for tomorrow. Robb looked them over once more, scribbling his signature down in the bottom left corner. He walked briskly to the division manager’s office, slipping through the slightly ajar door, and set them on them on the desk. Robb closed the door behind him when he was finished and made his way back to his cubicle to pick up his coat and phone.

He was collecting his things and getting everything together when someone slunk up to the side of the cubicle and drummed their fingers on the divider. Robb turned towards the noise, making the muscles in his face go somewhat lax when he was greeted by Ramsay Bolton. The grin on his face was always unsettling in a way, but there was also an unlining charm about it too. Albeit, a little creepy. Robb was surprised to even see Ramsay here this late. He usually left earlier in the evening.

“You’re still here,” Ramsay said more than asked.

“Not for long. I’m actually on my way out,” Robb replied, putting his sweater on quickly before he was held up by Ramsay.

“Before you do that I need to see you in my office,” Ramsay interrupted, blocking the opening of the cubicle.

“Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm in quite the hurry.”

“Afraid not.”

“I'm having Christmas dinner with my family tonight and I really can’t be late,” Robb explained, feeling cornered.

“They can wait,” Ramsay insisted.

“They really can’t,” Robb reiterated. “They’ll have my head if I'm late again.”

“And what do you think my father would do to you if he found out you were being insubordinate?” Ramsay inquired, using the fact that his father was the CEO of the company to his advantage.

“Is that an order or a threat?” Robb said carefully, narrowing his eyes at the other man that just gloated in all his smugness.

“Which is more fun for you?” Ramsay retorted, grinning from ear to ear. Ramsay pouted and stuck out his bottom lip like a sour-faced kid when Robb didn’t show any signs of amusement. “Oh, come now. Do you actually think it matters? Order, threat… I expect you to be in my office in five minutes all the same. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Robb sighed in defeat.

“There’s a good lad,” Ramsay praised, clasping a hand on Robb’s shoulder warmly.

Robb flashed a nervous, forced smile at Ramsay as if to reassure him that everything was cool. Once Ramsay turned his back on Robb the frown had returned to his face. He didn’t have time for this, whatever it was, but Ramsay strong armed him into compliance. Sure, he had an hour and a half before dinner started, but trying to get a cab this late and going to the other side of town still took quite some time. Robb couldn’t even begin to think of a reason why Ramsay would want to see him.

Maybe it was just to toy with him. Ramsay was infamous for pulling people aside and ridiculing them in front of the rest of the staff just to see their reaction, but there was no audience for Robb. It was essentially just him and Robb alone, on this floor at least, and they’d be in the privacy of Ramsay’s office behind closed doors. Being alone with Ramsay actually terrified Robb a little, to be completely frank. Exciting in a way, but scary nonetheless.

He could completely disregard Ramsay’s _request_ and slip out unnoticed, but then again Robb would prefer not to test his luck. So he relented, making sure everything was all in order before he reluctantly made his way to Ramsay’s office. Each step he took was slow and deliberate as he wrung his hands together nervously. Robb didn’t know what to expect when he got there and making Ramsay wait longer than necessary wasn’t exactly a good idea.

Robb picked up the pace a little and made it to Ramsay’s office in a minute flat. The door was slightly ajar, letting Robb know that he could enter without having to knock first. He pushed the door open gently so as not to disturb Ramsay too much and let his presence be known by the soft clearing of his throat. Ramsay glanced up from the form he was currently scribbling on and looked over at Robb without raising his head all the way.

“You made it,” Ramsay noticed, checking the time. “And with three minutes to spare.”

“What can I say? I'm punctual,” Robb deadpanned.

“Except for when you’re family’s concerned,” Ramsay remarked with a smug grin.

The comment made Robb’s mouth twitch slightly. He wasn’t wrong, but it still hurt to have it pointed out to him. Robb folded his hands together, bit the inside of his cheek, and stood his ground in the doorway as he waited for Ramsay to direct him otherwise. The smile on Ramsay’s face spread across his face slowly, widening when he realized how hard Robb was trying to remain indifferent. Ramsay held a hand out and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

“Have a seat.”

Robb complied and settled in the plush cushion, sinking down a little as he did. He watched as Ramsay finished up what he was doing, moving his papers and folders aside to clear the desk. Ramsay pushed back from his desk so he could duck down and reach for something in the bottom drawer. The antipaction and silence bore into Robb as he waited patiently for Ramsay to say something or give some sign of what this whole situation was about.

“I'm sorry to pry, sir, but what’s this all about?” Robb inquired, interrupting the other man in his search.

Ramsay peered over the edge of his desk for a moment before straightening back up. He could see the uncertainty in Robb’s whole posture. His leg was bouncing and his hands were clasped together out of nervousness. Robb’s eyes were wide and attentive as he waited with bated breath.

“I understand that you didn’t stick around for the Christmas party last night.”

“I'm not really a party person.”

“There was also a secret Santa,” Ramsay followed up.

“Yes. I left my gift for Gendry on his desk,” Robb answered.

“But you never got yours,” Ramsay pointed out.

“I suppose I didn’t,” Robb agreed.

“Do you know who got _you_ for their secret Santa?”

“No,” Robb said with a shake of his head. “I think that’s why they call it _secret_.”

Ramsay narrowed his eyes and Robb’s cheeks burned when he realized that he _essentially_ just talked back to his superior.

“Or, you know…”

“Well, in any case you disappeared before I could give it to you properly,” Ramsay went on the explain, disregarding the way Robb got sassy with him. “You see, I was your secret Santa and you didn’t even give me a chance to see you open up your gift in front of everyone else.”

“I'm terribly sorry, sir,” Robb apologized, hanging his head down like a child being scolded. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have left in such a hurry.”

“It’s okay, Robb. I'm not upset,” Ramsay reassured with a calm tone and that unsettling smile of his. “I called you into my office so you can open up your present now. That’s all. You needn’t be afraid.”

“That’s a relief, sir. I was starting to expect I’d done something wrong,” Robb admitted with nervous laughter and an anxious smile.

“Never. You’re a _good boy_ , Robb,” Ramsay complimented, putting Robb at ease with a soft chuckle of amusement. “Always doing what you’re told and giving nothing less than your best. I admire a man who takes his job as seriously as you do.”

“Thank you so much, sir. That truly means a lot coming from you,” Robb gushed, blushing a little.

Ramsay didn’t hand out many compliments and when he did it was something to treasure and take into consideration. In all honesty, it made Robb feel good to hear that he was doing a good job overall. To know that his work wasn’t going unnoticed was probably better than anything he could ever be given. Definitely better than any present he might receive.

“But where are my manners? You want your present, don’t you?” Ramsay asked rhetorically, producing a smallish black box tied with a red ribbon. He set it on the desktop and slid it across the surface in front of Robb. “Go on and open it.”

Robb picked up the box, testing the weight of it before bringing it closer towards himself. He glanced over at Ramsay who urged him on with a warm smile. Robb looked back down at the box and pulled the ribbon free from the box. The red bow gave way easily enough and fell from the box. Robb laid the ribbon on top of the desk and removed the lid from the box to reveal its contents. The small smile that had been on Robb’s face slowly dissipated and was replaced by slight confusion.

The auburn haired man reached inside and pulled out the dog collar that had been neatly placed against the red velvet of the inside. It was a studded black collar made of leather that had a blue tag in the shape of a bone. It puzzled Robb for a moment as he took it all in. Everyone around the office knew he had a dog, but the size of it made his heart sink a little. What was he supposed to say? Ramsay clearly spent a lot of money on it, judging by the quality of it, but he didn’t want to offend the young Bolton by pointing out what was wrong with it.

In the end, he couldn’t help it. He looked to Ramsay with an apologetic expression and sighed.

“I really appreciate the thought, sir, but it’s a bit small for Grey. He’s a really big dog and this might choke him,” Robb explained, holding up the collar.

“Forgive me. I should’ve told you to take a look at the tag,” Ramsay responded, seemingly unfazed by Robb’s reaction.

Robb furrowed his brows and looked back down at the collar, turning it over in his hands to steady the tag and read the epitaph engraved on it. The expression on Robb’s faltered and his heart dropped. He couldn’t begin to imagine how pale he must’ve gone when it all finally sank in.

“Why don’t you read it out loud?” Ramsay suggested, but Robb knew it was an order. Ramsay was pleased to see the conflict arise on Robb’s face, appreciating the way his cheeks took on a rosy tint. “Go on. Don’t be shy.”

“My--” Robb floundered for a moment, taking a deep breath before gathering his bearings. “Robb, my _precious_ boy. My _good_ boy.”

The compliment Ramsay gave him made sense now. This was meant to be opened last night in front of _everyone_ and read aloud. Robb had dodged a bullet when he dipped before anyone could notice and he couldn’t bear to think of all the embarrassment he unknowingly avoided.

“Why don’t you try it on?”

“What?”

“Go ahead. I just want to make sure it fits nicely.”

“O-okay.”

Robb undid the clasp on the back, fingering the metal studs on the thick leather strap, and attempted to wrap it around his neck as he was told. He was able to get each end to touch, but trying to make it connect properly was proving to be a chore. The collar itself was much too tight for him to attach the clasp himself from behind. He could try and do it from the front, but he seriously doubts he’d be able to slide it in place around his neck because of the snug fit.

“Would you like some help?” Ramsay offered.

Ramsay got up from his chair without waiting for a reply from Robb and walked around to the other side. He plucked the collar from Robb’s hands and set it down on the desk, prompting the auburn haired man to stare up at him imploringly. Ramsay gestured for Robb to take off his sweater and he did. His hands shook slightly as he pulled his sweater over his head. Ramsay took it and tossed it aside, following the action up by loosening Robb’s tie. Robb visibly swallowed, making Ramsay smirk a little as he rid the other man of his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

Ramsay picked up the collar and wrapped it around Robb’s neck, yanking on it a little to get a surprised gasp out of him. He fastened it securely onto the column of fair, pale skin, relishing the way goosebumps began to breakout all over the nape of Robb’s neck. Ramsay tested the integrity of the collar by tugging on it. The muscles beneath the thick leather strap tensed and flexed from the unnatural feeling of having something restricting him.

“Absolutely lovely,” Ramsay commented, admiring the way it looked wrapped tightly around his neck. “How does it feel?”

“It’s a bit tight,” Robb admitted, fussing with it.

“It’s supposed to be,” Ramsay told him. “It’s a reminder.”

“A reminder of what?” Robb asked, adjusting and stretching his neck as he tried to make it comfortable.

“Of who you belong to, Precious,” Ramsay stated, making Robb shiver.

He laid his hands on Robb’s tense shoulders and rubbed them tenderly, trying to coax the man into relaxing. All Robb could think about however was what was to come next. Robb had a pretty good idea about where this was heading, but acknowledging it didn’t help him to cope. It all felt too surreal. Robb sat there frozen in place as Ramsay slid his hands into the front of his open shirt. Robb couldn’t help but think of all those sexual harassment videos they made everyone in the office watch and shuddered when he felt a fingertip brush over his nipple.

“Ramsay--”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Ramsay tsked, tugging on the collar. “What do you call me?”

“ _Sir_ ,” Robb replied, feeling choked up.

“That’s a good boy,” Ramsay praised, caressing Robb all over his collarbone and shoulders.

The collar rubbed his adam’s apple the wrong way every time he swallowed and the edges of it dug uncomfortably into the supple flesh of his neck. It would leave marks for sure and Robb didn’t know if that scared or excited him more. He still didn’t know how to react to this whole exchange in general. Disobeying Ramsay was the last thing Robb wanted to do and he realized how that might sound to the average person, but he could say _stop_ or _no_ at any moment. Ramsay wasn’t his boss and he wasn’t going to lose his job if he filed a complaint.

If anything, Ramsay’s father would whip him into shape if only to protect his company’s good name. And yet, despite that fact, Robb couldn’t bring himself to stop all this before it got too out of hand. Maybe it was because Ramsay was the type of man that both intimidated him and made the adrenaline pump through his veins or maybe it was because Robb was a teacher’s pet. Either way, Robb wasn’t saying no.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Precious?”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Robb whispered, and it surprised him to hear the words leave his mouth.

“You’re _very_ welcome,” Ramsay said with a pleased and genuine tone. “I love spoiling my pet. Especially when they’re as obedient as you. You keep being a _good boy_ and I’ll see to it that you make it to your family on time,” Ramsay promised, still petting Robb all over his chest and shoulders.

“I don’t like to disappoint,” Robb responded, closing his eyes as Ramsay began to nuzzle his curls.

“Then this should be rewarding for both of us,” Ramsay murmured into Robb’s ear.

He stood up straight and pulled Robb along with him, directing the pliant and slightly dazed man over towards the other side of the desk. Ramsay brought his hands around Robb’s body and swiftly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt to push it completely off of the man’s shoulders. Robb shivered when the cool air hit his skin, but Ramsay was there to warm him up plenty. Robb still had no idea what to do and just trusted Ramsay guide him along the way.

He felt the young Bolton routing around in the pockets of his khaki slacks, pulling out his phone and setting it aside on the desk, before his hands went to undo his fly. Soon he was fully bared for Ramsay’s to see and Ramsay drank him in from head to toe. He was the same fair color all over, having avoided any type of influence from the sun’s rays, but it made Robb more desirable to Ramsay. He’s had his eyes on Robb’s auburn hair and pale white skin for quite some time and he was itching to see what the man would look like covered in bruises and love bites.

Ramsay helped Robb out of his shoes and yanked his pants completely off so he could spread the man’s legs apart. He took a moment to rummage around in his desk drawer and produced a small tube of lubricant to prepare Robb with. Ramsay really wanted to take his time with Robb, but time was of the essence. If Ramsay was anything, it was a man of his word and he was going to make sure Robb made it to Christmas dinner. So long as he was a good boy.

Ramsay used his knee to nudge Robb’s legs further apart, making the other man wobble slightly. He placed his palm flat between Robb’s shoulder blades and pushed him down against the cold surface of the desk. Robb gasped when his skin came into contact with the desktop, causing his nipples to harden as he shifted against it. He braced his arms and hands against the desk and raised his head to look back at the man behind him, the collar somewhat restricting the movement.

He saw Ramsay flick open the bottle and coat his fingers liberally with the clear liquid. Robb shivered in anticipation when he felt Ramsay position himself between his thighs and begin to rub and press his fingers into Robb’s body. They stared at each other and kept eye contact even as Ramsay slid two fingers into his pet’s body. Robb’s eyebrows furrowed a little and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp, urging Ramsay to keep pushing in until his fingers were in down to the third knuckle.

Ramsay placed his left hand on Robb’s right hip, gently holding the auburn haired man in place as he worked the ring of muscle open. His fingers were thorough and deft, drawing out soft little noises from Robb and making him arch back into the touch further. Ramsay smirked as Robb lost himself and just enjoyed something for once that wasn’t work. And Robb stared back over his shoulder at Ramsay, maintaining that eye contact even when Robb wanted nothing more than to bury his face against the desk.

“You’re doing exceptionally well,” Ramsay praised, thrusting his fingers slowly into Robb’s relaxed and pliant body. “I’d say you’re ready for something a bit bigger. If you want it, of course.”

“Yes, sir,” Robb answered quickly, pushing himself back onto Ramsay’s fingers. “ _Please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely…”

“Thank you,” Robb whispered into the desk when he finally let himself hang his head down.

From behind him, Robb could hear Ramsay pop his fly open and pull the zipper down followed by the faint rustling of him pushing his pants and underwear out of the way just enough to free his erect cock. Robb, himself, was hard and leaking steadily against the fine oak of Ramsay’s desk and hoped the man wouldn’t be too cross with him. Then again, Ramsay’s the one who opted to fuck him against said desk in the first place. Besides, it’s not like replacing a desk is beyond Ramsay.

The slick sound of Ramsay spreading lubricant all over his member filled the otherwise stagnant ambiance of the room, causing Robb to shudder. Ramsay’s hand returned to Robb’s hip as the other one reached down to grip the base of his cock to guide it into Robb. It’s been awhile since Robb did this, considering he’s always busy with work, so the initial push inward made him call out shortly. Even after Ramsay had prepared him Robb was still so tight, but the resistance was yielding as Ramsay gradually sank fully into him.

A long, drawn out moan forced its way out of Robb and he instinctively raised up on the tips of his toes, pushing himself back onto Ramsay’s cock further. The action made his adam’s apple bob, reminding Robb of the collar latched securely around his pale neck. Ramsay stilled the auburn haired man’s movement with a hand on each hip, calming him down in the process. Ramsay cooed sweet words of encouragement and stroked him tenderly as Robb slowly, but surely, accommodated his manhood.

“That’s a good boy,” Ramsay adored in a baby voice usually reserved for dogs.

Ramsay reached one hand up to tangle it in Robb’s short, curly hair and yanked back on it hard enough to irritate the follicles. Robb reclined his head back with the motion, whining as his neck flexed against the studded leather strap. Robb made a choked up little sound that got cut off by the collar and he winced he swallowed. The fit was just on the right side of snug and painful and it made Robb wonder how Ramsay was able to guess the perfect size collar for him. If it even was a guess, that is.

That wasn’t Robb’s main concern right now, however, as Ramsay was beginning to move inside of him. His hips retreated and jerked forward slowly at first, testing the resistance of Robb’s body and gauging his comfort level before picking up the pace. Robb’s ass was arched and flush against Ramsay groin, thighs trembling as he strained to keep himself level, and his head was reeled back tightly. Ramsay had him poised like a bow as he snapped his hips into Robb’s body.

Ramsay kept up a steady rhythm that wasn’t too rough but had just enough friction to draw beautiful sounds out of his pretty little pet. Robb gripped the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white and moaned incoherently as Ramsay took him from behind. Robb couldn’t remember this feeling so good, or maybe it was just because Ramsay knew exactly how to work him. Either way, Robb has been aware that he’s needed to loosen up a bit lately and what better way to do that than have his boss’s son fuck him in his office?

The stuff on top of the desk and inside the drawers rattled whenever Ramsay thrusted and Robb’s hip bones would dig further into the edge each time he rocked with Ramsay’s movement. His throat felt tight as he mindlessly mewled and whimpered in approval, much to Ramsay delight no doubt, letting himself enjoy each and every aspect of this moment. Robb never would’ve guessed this is how his Christmas would end up and he could honestly say now that he was pleasantly surprised.

Ramsay pulled back on Robb’s hair even more and tapped him on the hip, signaling the man to raise up on his shaking feet. Ramsay held him close and wrapped his arms around Robb’s waist possessively, stopping the action just long enough to plant a few chaste kisses along his shoulder and smooth his hands down the flat of Robb’s stomach. It was bedside manner Robb wasn’t expecting from a man like Ramsay, then again Ramsay wasn’t a very predictable person to say the least. Robb kind of liked it that way.

“I'm tired of standing up,” Ramsay told him, panting slightly from the exertion. “Be a good boy and have a seat on my lap.”

He slapped Robb on the curve of his ass, slipped out of his tight heat, and plopped down in his nice, expensive chair. Robb winced a little at the loss, clenching even, as he turned around to face the other man. When he was face to face with Ramsay he could finally see what had been inside of him and he nearly swooned. He had definitely _felt_ big, but now that Robb was seeing Ramsay’s manhood he had to wonder how it even fit in the first place considering Robb wasn’t the most active of experienced person. Maybe he just needed it _that_ bad.

Without a second thought or a word of protest, Robb climbed onto the chair with Ramsay and settled himself over the man’s cock. Robb reached behind him, gripping the slick member in his hand to line it up with his loosened hole. Ramsay’s hands came to rest on his slender waist, caressing the smooth skin there as he stared intently up at Robb’s dazed face. Robb felt the tip brush against his entrance and slowly sank down on it until it was fully engulfed inside his channel.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Robb cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped onto Ramsay’s shoulders.

“That’s it. Take it all like a good pet.”

Robb moaned in response, loving the burn Ramsay’s cock left behind as he re-entered him completely. He braced his legs on either side of Ramsay’s thighs and clutched at his shoulders tightly as he began to rise and fall on the young Bolton’s lap, riding him. Ramsay was able to get a good view of Robb enjoying himself now and admired the rare and intimate tableaux of a man finally letting go. And he did.

Robb was working himself up and down the length of Ramsay’s cock, rubbing the underside of his own hard on against his lover’s abdomen. The leaking tip of his cock left behind sticky trails of precome on Ramsay’s stomach as he bounced on the man’s lap enthusiastically. Robb was fucking the sounds out of himself with how hard he rode Ramsay and Ramsay cherished every little bit of detail Robb had to offer.

From the way his cheeks flushed a light pink color to how the tag on his collar jingled softly with each undulation of his hips. Ramsay was enraptured by the perfection that was Robb Stark. The way Robb was riding him with reckless abandon made Ramsay wonder how someone as serious and tightly wound as Robb could be so insatiable behind the privacy of closed doors. The micro expressions flitting across Robb’s angelic face made it all worthwhile in and of itself to be quite honest.

At one point Robb was riding him so fast and hard that the chair began to creak and even Ramsay started to let out little huffs of air from the force of it. He could tell Robb was getting close when he felt the muscles tightening inside of his channel and how his face screwed up into a wince of concentration. Ramsay continued to egg Robb on whether by words or by the gentle raking of his blunt fingernails down the front of Robb’s body. Robb’s breath quickened and he clenched around Ramsay’s cock, ready to come. That’s when Robb’s phone started to ring.

His hips stuttered and his pupils, which had been blown wide up until this point, narrowed drastically as his heart pounded behind his ribcage sporadically. Ramsay gave him a devious little smirk, wrapping his arms around Robb as he inched the chair closer to the desk. He leaned into Robb slightly to reach behind him and pick up his cellphone. He handed it Robb who reluctantly took it.

“It’d be rude to not answer. It might be important,” Ramsay mentioned offhandedly. “And don’t stop riding me.”

Robb complied, hips stuttering back to their pace from before and swiped at the green phone icon blipping on the screen. Before he answered Robb caught the caller ID and realized he was about to talk to his mother while impaling himself on another man’s cock. The whole situation turned him on even more, making him throb against the muscles of Ramsay’s stomach.

“Hello?” Robb answered, gasping softly enough to not be picked up by the receiver.

“Robb sweetie, it’s almost eight o’clock and your dear brothers and sisters are starting to worry that you’re not going to make it,” his mother informed on the other end, trying her best to not sound irritated.

“Mum, I can’t really talk right now,” Robb replied in a somewhat strained voice when he felt Ramsay’s cock finally brush against his prostate.

“If you say you’re going to show at least mean it,” Catelyn scolded, starting to become agitated. “There are more important things in life than your job, Robb. I mean, for Christ sakes it’s Christmas!”

“I _am_ gonna show, mum,” Robb whined, but not for the reason a child would whine. “Stop freaking out.”

Ramsay was now meeting Robb’s ever my thrust with a thrust of his own, raising his hips up into the tight comfort that was Robb’s body. They locked gazes as Robb fucked himself and argued with his mother on the phone at the same time. Robb was just that good at multitasking and Ramsay now knew why father kept the young Stark boy around. He truly was a hard worker. Pun only mildly intended. But the closer Robb got to his climax, the more difficult it became for him to concentrate on the conversation he was having and his composure started to slowly disintegrate.

“Well, you’re definitely cutting it close.”

“You’ve no idea,” Robb groaned and Ramsay smirked at him mischievously.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, mum!”

“I don’t know what to tell the little ones,” Catelyn went on to say, the worry evident in her tone and Robb groaned again.

“Tell them not to worry, alright? I'll be there shortly.”

His voice cracked towards the end of that sentence, but it went unnoticed by his mother, thankfully. His mouth hung open in a harsh, but silent gasp as he felt his body tense up and tighten all around Ramsay’s thick pulsating cock. His neck flexed against the collar, restricting his airway a great deal as he fought to keep his climax a secret. He rode Ramsay faster, the sound of skin colliding with skin padding out the silence of the room.

“Are you sure? I’ll understand if you can’t make it,” Catelyn claimed, but the disappointment stained her words.

“I'm on my way,” Robb gasped when Ramsay finally wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked roughly. “I'm-- I'm coming!”

“Robb, honey… Are you feeling okay?” Catelyn asked more concerned this time.

“Yes! I'm coming!”

Just then, Robb hung up on his mother and slammed his phone face down on the desk behind him as he rode out his orgasm. Robb rocked his hips against Ramsay’s lap, grinding his ass onto Ramsay’s cock roughly as he came with a harsh cry if relief. His release coated Ramsay’s fist in thick ropes and he shuddered bodily against the young Bolton as he grasped at the man’s well defined chest. His thighs trembled and he shook all over. The moment was highlighted even more when he felt Ramsay thrust up into him up to the hilt, lodging into his prostate and bursting inside of him.

All that was left was a blinding white heat that dazed Robb and made him swoon in completion. He collapsed against Ramsay’s chest, panting harshly and twitching all around the man still nestled inside him. They stay like that for a few brief moments, basking in the afterglow of each other’s presence. Ramsay took this time to gently kiss the junction between Robb’s neck and shoulder and stroke a hand through messy auburn curls.

“Good boy,” Ramsay congratulated, huffing out a pleased little hum of laughter. “Merry fucking Christmas.”

Robb moaned happily in response, letting himself crack a small smile as he buried his face into Ramsay’s neck.

In the end, Ramsay kept his word and took Robb to his parent’s house after they cleaned up and straightened themselves out. Robb’s cheeks were still pretty hot and rosy from their intimacy, but Robb supposed he could blame it on the cold weather if anyone asked. When they pulled up to the address Ramsay motioned Robb over and gave him a slow, passionate kiss before saying goodbye and Robb couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach.

Robb jogged up to the door, turning around only briefly to wave Ramsay goodbye. He let himself in to the sound of children running around and the idle chatter of adults. Robb sighed and pulled his sweater off now that he was in a nice comfortable place he called home. He glanced up at the clock in the foyer, pleased to see that it was four minutes until eight. He walked further into the house, ducking his head in each archway and dodging Bran and Rickon whenever they ran past him in a hurry to catch the dogs.

His mother and father were preparing the food on the table and they both looked up long enough to give Robb a thankful smile and a nod of acknowledgement. Arya tackled him, catching him off guard only long enough to give him a tight hug before she was chased off by a furious Sansa. Robb shook his head fondly. _Yep, it was definitely a Stark Christmas_ , Robb mused. Robb was only interrupted by the appearance of his cousin Jon and Theon when they emerged from the kitchen.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show,” Theon taunted.

“Oh, shut up!” Robb scoffed, punching his cousin in the arm playfully.

“Give the man a break,” Jon chided, showing some form of sympathy for Robb as Theon teased him. “He’s here now and let that be the end of it. Besides, Ned and Catelyn only just started to set the table. We still gotta wrangle the little ones. Which reminds me… Theon, make yourself useful and tell the kids to wash up.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Theon bemoaned, rolling his eyes.

Robb stuck his tongue out at Theon, earning him the finger in return.

“Ignore him,” Jon sighed, shaking his head. “I'm just glad you made it. I haven’t been down in so long and I missed you.”

“Yeah, man. I missed you too. Way too damn long,” Robb concurred, accepting the hug he was greeted with in return.

Jon squeezed him in a tight embrace. The type of hug that let you know someone genuinely cared about and loved you dearly. A familial hug. Jon let go after a moment, smiling warmly at his cousin like he hasn’t seen him in a million years. It was great feeling until the bright smile was slowly replaced by a look of confusion. Jon took a step back and squinted at Robb curiously. Robb mimicked the look as if to ask what was wrong.

“Are you wearing a dog collar?” Jon asked perplexed.

Robb’s face went completely pale and he quickly reached up and, surely enough, he was still wearing the Christmas present Ramsay had gave him. _Shit_. He hadn’t even realized he had it on. Robb just had so much on his mind that he must’ve just gotten used to having it on. Now that he was made aware of it again he could feel it start to dig into his red, irritated skin.

“I swear it’s not what it looks like,” Robb began to gush, embarrassed by what Jon would think of him.

“Hey man, whatever it is you get up to in your spare time is your business,” Jon said, holding his hands up in a gesture used to calm down a wild animal. Robb blushed profusely at this and Jon cracked a small grin. “Never took you for the kinky type, to be honest.”

“I just found out myself,” Robb admitted, flashing Jon a giddy smile now that he knew he wouldn’t be judged.

Jon let out a hearty laugh, clasping Robb warmly on the shoulder. Robb laughed a little too as he reached behind his head and attempted to unlatch the buckle. He fumbled with it for a moment before he gave up and looked at John imploringly.

“Can you..?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Jon said slowly, turning Robb around to help him take off the collar. “But this is the last time I bail you out of one of your kinky fetishes.”

Jon handed the collar to Robb and Robb snatched it out of his hand in faux irritation.

“Tell me why I should be here again?” Robb deadpanned.

“Why, to celebrate Christmas with your family of course,” Jon informed.

“Oh. Right. _Family_.”

“And so you can tell me all about what deviancy you’ve apparently been up to recently. And I _do_ expect details after dinner!” Jon warned with a good-natured tone.

“Oh, brother…” Robb groaned.

He’d never hear the end of this now.


End file.
